Questionning autority
by sweetydoe
Summary: traduction de RedRoses18. Brennan découvre quelque chose qui menacera tout ce en quoi elle croyait et il n'y a qu'une seule personne sur qui elle peut compter pour l'aider... EN PAUSE jusqu'à nouvel ordre, navrée!
1. Chapitre1 : accusations

Disclaimer: je ne possède rien, les personnages ne sont pas à moi malheureusement!

Bonjour à tous, voila c'est ma première fanfic et c'est une traduction! j'espere que vous allez aimer, le pairing est bien sur Booth/Bones!! Il ne vous reste plus qu'a reviewer. le deuxieme chapitre devrait arriver d'ici une semaine, bonne lecture!

**Questionning autority**

**Chapter One**

"Je vous dis que je l'ai vu!" Riposta une fois de plus le Dr Temperance Brennan, en se rapprochant un peu plus près de son associé, l'agent Seeley Booth. Ces deux là se disputaient dans l'appartement de Booth. Bones y était arrivée brusquement quelques minutes plus tôt, le souffle court, et parlant à toute vitesse d'une théorie de conspiration mettant en cause le Dr Camille Saroyan.

"J'ai commencé à le remarquer, il y a deux semaines quand Cam m'a obligé à faire cette identification sur ce crâne inestimable de l'ère romaine. Elle m'a demandé soudainement de faire le scan, et puis 3 jours après que j'ai fermé le dossier, le crâne avait disparu! Dès lors, le collier en diamant du dossier sur la victime du crash, que l'on avait eu la semaine dernière, a disparu également, Et Cam était la dernière personne dans la pièce avec le corps. Booth, je ne suis pas du genre à passer directement aux conclusions hâtives. Vous me connaissez. Je suis qui ne fait pas interférer ses sentiments, se basant sur des faits réels et sur des connaissances raisonnables. Je savais que personne ne me croirait alors j'ai mis au point un système d'enregistrement numérique".

"Bones, vous êtes folle! Avez vous la moindre idée de ce que vous insinuez? Elle est à la tête de votre département! Et vous n'avez aucune preuve –"

"Et bien si vous me laissiez finir pour une fois. Elle a elle même avoué qu'elle était venue à l'institut Jefferson pour les "facilités"! J'ai un enregistrement d'elle sur mon ordinateur dans mon bureau; c'est une vidéo de son vol."

"Bones pour une fois dans votre vie écoutez-moi. Ok? Vous agissez stupidement, et je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec Cam. C'est a propos de vous et moi. Je vois bien combien vous êtes jalouse de Cam, écoutez je ne suis plus avec elle, d'accord?!"

"Booth ne soyez pas si hypocrite! Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous. Je suis simplement en train de vous dire, vous un agent du FBI, que cela concerne directement l'Institut Jefferson –"

"Typique Bones, masquez tout vos ressentis derrière la façade du laboratoire. Vous savez, si vous pouviez juste affronter vos vrais sentiments et ne pas être tant sur vos gardes avec tout le monde, vous n'auriez pas à vous jeter à corps perdu dans votre travail pour vous convaincre que vous êtes heureuse de votre vie. Si seulement vous saviez combien je –"

Booth s'arrêta subitement sur sa position quand il vit l'expression de douleur sur la figure de Bones. Il en avait trop dit. .  
"Temperance, je –"

Elle fit demi-tour sans un mot et quitta son appartement, fermant la porte sans bruit derrière elle alors qu'une larme coulait de son visage. Cette larme toucha Seeley comme une balle dans le dos; il venait de blesser celle qui comptait le plus pour lui, celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Bones se dirigea vers sa voiture, des larmes coulant librement de son visage pale jusqu'au béton froid a ses pieds. Elle s'appuya contre sa voiture, ne prenant pas la peine d'y entrer. Elle laissa les sanglots venir et disparaître, pour finalement les remplacer par de la détermination. Elle prouverait le vol et la culpabilité de Camille, et alors elle partirait aussi loin que possible de Seeley Booth, sans tenir compte de ses sentiments pour lui.

Elle conduit directement du parking du garage au Jeffersonian. Elle se dirigea alors tout droit à son bureau et, comme Booth l'avait si exactement dit, elle "se jeta dans son travail". Elle commença par finir de compiler toutes les preuves qu'elle avait contre Cam, et cacha une référence a ceux ci dans le dernier chapitre de son denier roman. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était attendre jusqu'a ce que les bureaux du FBI ouvrent et les apporter directement à Cullen.

Bones se reposa donc sur sa chaise et pensa beaucoup a Booth. Elle lui accordait beaucoup d'importance, et elle savait que toutes les choses qu'il lui avait dites étaient fondées. Elle voulait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, mais savait qu'il prendrait des précautions exceptionnelles avec elle et qu'il ne serait jamais aussi honnête avec quelqu'un d'autre.  
Il était presque deux heure du matin quand elle quitta momentanément son bureau pour la plate-forme du laboratoire. La sonnerie du bloc d'identification était le seul bruit dans le labo en dehors du claquement de ses chaussures sur le sol. Il n'y avait rien sur table d'examen, mais Brennan décida de prendre quelques extraits minéraux à tester avant l'arrivée de Hodgins. Soudain sortis de nulle part, elle sentit deux grands bras l'entourer alors qu'on appuyait une compresse blanche sur son visage. Elle essaya de résister, en vain, l'odeur saisissante de la compresse pénétrant dans ses narines. Elle tomba alors dans un profond sommeil.

Les minutes passaient, les heures passaient. Bones plongeait dans l'inconscience, avec l'impossibilité totale d'ouvrir les yeux– ils étaient comme collés par son propre sang. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était petite, assez fraîche et sombre au possible. Il n'y avait âme qui vive à l'horizon. Son sang la recouvrait quasi entièrement et coulait à flot sur son visage quand elle bougeait. Il semblait venait de sa tête – elle avait du heurter le coin de la table d'examen quand elle était tombée. La douleur était presque insupportable, et cela ne venait pas seulement de sa tête. Bones jeta un coup d'œil à ses jambes, qui étaient toutes deux pliées dans des positions impossibles– manifestement sérieusement fracturées ; cassées pour prévenir d'une éventuelle fuite?. Ses bras étaient enchaînés au plafond et elle était effondrée contre un mur de briques brunes. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour crier mais tout ce qui sortit fut un cri étouffé.

Booth faisait les cents pas dans son appartement; physiquement et émotionnellement las. Cam une voleuse? De biens fédéraux?

IL ne pouvait pas le concevoir. Cam n'était peut être pas une personne adorable mais elle ne pouvait pas être capable de ça, son travail comptait tant pour elle!

Ce n'était pas réellement ces accusations de vol qui empêchaient Seeley de dormir, mais plutôt ce terrible remord qui lui enserrait la poitrine, à propos de son argumentation assez animée avec Bones, il avait été beaucoup trop dur avec elle. "Bon dieu Booth tu as toujours une remarquable façon de dire à cette femme ce que tu ressens!" Pensa t-il à part pendant qu'il regardait les secondes passer sur son horloge, accompagnées de leurs « tic tac » habituels.

Booth ne put dormir de toute la nuit. Il se tourna et se retourna, des images du visage de Temperance défilant dans sa tête. Examinant chaque conclusions possibles à ses suspisions sur Cam. Combien de sentiments que Bones avait pu partager pour lui, ont été indubitablement effacés par ses mots si durs. Il était éveillé quand son réveil sonna, et il l'envoya valser par terre par pure frustration.

Ce matin là, Booth décida qu'il devait se confronter à Bones et tout lui dire – il ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Il gara sa voiture au parking de l'institut et marcha rapidement vers la porte d'entrée où il faillit heurter Angela. "Whoa vous avez une tête à faire peur! Rendez-vous assez chaud?" Demanda t-elle d'une voie enjôleuse.

"Bonjour à vous aussi Angela. Dites-moi, vous avez parlé avec Bones depuis hier?" Lui demanda t-il en approchant de la plate forme médico-légale de l'institut.

"Non, elle n'a pas répondu au téléphone de toute la nuit, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle était avec vous. D'où ma théorie du rendez-vous chaud..." rétorqua Angela.

"Elle n'était pas avec moi." Murmura Booth en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Bones.

"Booth!" Appela Angela d'une voix vacillante. "Venez vérifier ça". Ils s'accroupirent le long de la paroi de la table d'examen pour trouver des restes de ce qui semblait être une large mare de sang. On aurait dit que quelqu'un avait essayé de nettoyer mais n'avait fait au final qu'un très mauvais boulot, comme en témoignaient les résidus collants rouges visibles sur le sol froid et blanc. Booth ne dit mot et suivit les petites traces consécutives de sang qui conduisaient à la plate-forme et s'arrêtaient alors net. "Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?" Demanda Angela pour briser le silence qui régnait.

C'est un laboratoire médico-légal, un interne a jute du faire un travail vraiment médiocre avec une expérience. Cependant, ne le nettoyez pas. Demandez à Hodgins de prélever un petit échantillon et faites en les examens nécessaires. Vérifiez les expériences effectuées, interrogez les employés, les concierges, tout." Il se dirigea encore une fois vers le bureau de Bones, "Et faites moi savoir si vous trouver une quelconque correspondance aux tests."

Booth s'approcha de la porte du bureau. "Bones c'est moi ouvrez. Je dois vous parler. Dit-il à travers le panneau en bois. Pas de réponse. "Je ne partirais pas tant que vous en m'aurez pas ouvert cette porte. Je sais que vous êtes peinée mais il y a certaines choses que je dois vous dire." Il frappa de plus en plus fort et la porte s'ouvrit en un « crac » par elle-même  
"Bones ferme toujours sa porte à clé…" pensa t il silencieusement en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Trois lampes étaient posées sur le bureau, jetant une douce lumière dans la salle. Sur la table, étaient une tasse de thé pas très frais à moitié vide et des masses de documents posés à côté de l'ordinateur. Booth prit un moment pour savourer le bonheur d'être dans une pièce qui était "complètement" Temperance. Sa vie, ses inquiétudes, sa joie, même son parfum persistait sur chaque centimètre de cette salle.

Il marcha vers son ordinateur, remarquant un chapitre minimisé de son nouveau roman. Résistant contre l'envie irrépressible de l'ouvrir et le lire, Seeley se connecta sur le serveur de l'institut et contrôla la banque de données des employés. Chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait ou sortait du Jeffersonnian, ils passaient leurs cartes et leurs numéros d'identification et les informations en découlant, étaient collectées dans le serveur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste pour ce jour là, débutant de 6 heure à 9 heure du matin.

Saroyan, Dr C – 6:32 AM

… (la liste était très longue) …

Hodgins, Dr J – 8:07 AM

Booth, S – 8:31 AM

Montenegro, A – 8:32 AM

Addy, Z – 8:47 AM

Il lut la liste entière des entrées et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de Bones. Perplexe, il se connecta aux entrées du jour d'avant et regarda à toutes les heures de la journée, quand il vit son nom:  
(la veille)

Brennan, Dr T – 10:56 PM

Il n'y avait pas de signe que Bones avait quitté le Jeffersonian, "Donc elle doit encore être ici…" pensa Booth pour lui-même, soulagé. "10:56 – c'est environ 20 minutes après qu'elle ait quitté mon appartement. Alors, elle est restée ici toute la nuit…" pensa Booth se sentant coupable, son besoin de s'excuser auprès d'elle augmentait de seconde en seconde. Il s'éloigna de l'ordinateur de Bones et se dirigea alors vers la cafétéria, pensant qu'elle avait juste du prendre une pause. Mais quand il entendit la voix pleine d'inquiétude d'Angela, il sut au plus profond de lui-même que quelque chose de vraiment très grave s'était passée.

"Booth!" Cria Angela courant derrière lui.

"Angela, qu'y a t-il? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Ce sang sur le sol– c'est celui de Temperance. Entièrement."

Toutes les couleurs s'estompaient du visage de Booth pendant que lui et Angela fixaient les résultas puis se regardaient dans les yeux.


	2. Chapitre 2: découverte ahurissante

**Note de la traductrice : **coucou à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien ! je remercie vanessa, aelwing et RedRoses18 (l'auteur originale !!) pour les reviews, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, de plus,c'est la première fic que j'écris (même si c'est seulement une traduction) alors merci beaucoup !

**Disclaimer **: je répète, parce qu'apparemment a buggé et n'a pas voulu le mettre dans le chapitre précédent ( pff !!) : je ne possède rien, ni les personnages, ni les lieux malheureusement (papa Noël, je t'aime plus, j'avis commandé au moins David et je l'ai pas eu, snif !!)

Ah oui au fait, encore une fois, ceci est une traduction !! Ce n'est pas moi l'auteur, malheureusement, je ne pense pas avoir assez d'imagination !

**Chapitre deux **

Booth s'accorda seulement 60 secondes pour paniquer, puis bascula alors en mode "agent du FBI". Hodgins arriva en courant derrière eux, il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait, car c'était lui qui avait fait le test sanguin.

"Angela. Je vais récolter toutes les cassettes de sécurité entre 22h30et 8h00. J'ai besoin que vous alliez voir à l'appartement de Bones au cas où elle y serait. Prenez Hodgins avec vous, je ne veux pas que vous y alliez seule– et soyez extrêmement prudent."

"Booth, vous pensez que quelqu'un ait pu faire du mal à Brennan?" Demanda Angela inquiète. "il est toujours possible qu'elle n'ait eu qu'un accident…" Sa voix s'estompa jusqu'a devenir inaudible et Hodgins lui attrapa alors la main, pour lui transmettre un peu de son soutien.

"Ce n'était pas un accident, mais nous ne serons sur de rien avant de voir ces cassettes." Répondit Booth, en rappelant à Hodgins qu'il devait aller a l'appartement de Brennan. Ils se retournèrent pour partir mais Booth ajouta une chose, une idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à l'instant, "A propos. Quoique vous fassiez, n'informez pas Cam de tout ça. Ne lui dites rien. Si quelqu'un demande, Tempe prends un jour de repos et vous deux êtes juste allés lui remettre du travail, ou des preuves à analyser ou quelque chose, vous trouverez bien."  
"Pourquoi ne rien dire à Camille? C'est à cause de - " demanda Hodgins.

"Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer, et je ne suis même pas sure du pourquoi du comment, mais tout ce qui importe c'est que vous me fassiez confiance pour cela. Je veux voir Bones de retour parmi nous, et c'est ainsi que nous allons la ramener."  
Ils acquiescèrent, compréhensifs, et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'Institut.

Une fois Hodgins et Angela partis, Booth retourna dans le bureau de Bones et ferma la porte derrière lui pour un peu plus d'intimité. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le téléphone et appela tout d'abord la compagnie qui possédait les vidéosurveillances du garage de son bâtiment, il voulait savoir si quelqu'un s'était approché d'elle avant même qu'elle ait pu arriver au Jeffersionian. Booth avait déjà travaillé avec cette compagnie auparavant : il avait enquêté sur un tueur en série ayant attaqué une femme sur un parking de garage, similaire en tout point à celui ci, juste en bas de la rue.

"Je suis du FBI. Mon nom est agent spécial Seeley Booth et j'ai besoin que vous m'envoyiez tous les dossiers que vous avez de la nuit dernière entre 22h15 et 22h40, provenant de la caméra la plus proche de la porte, au niveau 1. "

"Donnez-moi un petit moment s'il vous plait monsieur… Oui, voila le dossier. Où voulez vous le voir envoyer?" 

"Envoyer le à l'institut Jefferson, c/o ordinateur du Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Bien monsieur, cela a été envoyé numériquement, et vous pouvez vous attendre à le recevoir d'ici une à deux minutes."

"Merci de votre aide" répondit Booth rapidement en raccrochant l'appareil. Il quitta le bureau de Bones et dévala les escaliers pour se rendre au centre de surveillance et y récupérer les films de la nuit dernière.

Il retourna dans le cabinet de Bones avec une clé USB pleine des vidéos surveillances de la veille au Jeffersonian. Bizarrement, il avait dut insister et ennuyer quelque peu le gardien de sécurité pour les obtenir, même si un simple coup d'œil au badge de Booth avait suffit au gardien pour obéir.

Booth s'assit bien en face de l'ordinateur quand son portable sonna.  
"Booth, c'est Angela. On vient de fouiller l'appartement de Tempe et il n'y aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Son lit est fait et il ne semble pas que quelqu'un y ait dormi, tout est au bon endroit, et rien ne semble manquer …" la voix d'Angela trahissait ses inquiétudes.

Booth se maudit silencieusement. Ce n'était pas un énorme choc qu'elle ne soit pas la depuis que le serveur avait révélé qu'elle n'avait pas même quitté le bâtiment. "Ok. Pouvez vous tous les deux revenir au labo? Je suis sur le point de visionner les vidéos de la nuit dernière, et je pourrai avoir besoin de vous pour identifier un quelconque assaillant visible sur la vidéo. Nous aurons besoin de Hodgins pour nous couvrir avec Cam."

"Très bien Booth, nous quittons l'immeuble à l'instant. A propos, je dois vous demander quelque chose: Pourquoi écarter Cam ainsi? Il y a quelque chose que l'on devrait savoir?" S'étonna Angela.

"Ecoutez, je n'en suis même pas encore sur, mais Bones m'a mentionné quelque chose à propos de Cam étant impliquée dans un vol de preuves et d'artefacts du labo. Ce n'est peut être rien, mais Bones m'a dit qu'elle travaillait à collecter des preuves… je ne sais pas…" dit Booth, la voix s'estompant, devenant de plus en plus las à la seule pensée de sa dispute de la veille avec Bones. Comment pourrait-il vivre ou même se regarder en face s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit?

"Booth! Pensez-vous que Tempe s'est retrouvée piégée dans tout cela?" Demanda Angela, la voix devenant menaçante, en pensant à la disparition de sa meilleure amie.

"Je ne sais pas encore, mais je suis en train de mettre tout a plat. Revenez juste ici aussi vite que possible, ok?" Dit Booth en raccrochant.

Booth s'appuya contre la chaise de Temperance pour un moment, avec un lourd soupir. Il ouvrit alors le message de la compagnie de surveillance du parking et regarda l'enregistrement en avance rapide, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la voiture de Bones garée dans son immeuble à 10h00 du soir. Elle se rapprocha de sa voiture, la déverrouilla, et descendit rapidement de l'escalier en colimaçon. Booth souhaita pouvoir revenir à ce moment là. Pouvoir faire que leur conversation ait prit un autre moment. Une fois Bones hors du champ de vision, il appuya encore une fois sur le bouton d'avance rapide puis revint en mode normal, lorsque Bones fut de nouveau en vue. Elle pleurait et marchait lentement en direction de sa voiture. Plutôt que de rentrer à l'intérieur, elle resta seulement là, s'appuyant conte la porte, une main sur la bouche. Booth se sentit mal and et fit une pause à la vidéo. Il ne fit que s'asseoir et regarder encore et encore l'image en face de lui. Sa gorge se serra et sa bouche se faisait sèche. Il mit un doigt sur l'écran, voulant se sentir plus près d'elle, juste une fois de plus. Souhaitant pouvoir avoir la chance de --

"Seeley, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là aujourd'hui. Avez vous vu le Dr Brennan?" Booth sortit tant bien que mal de ses pensées et lança un regard à la porte du bureau, où Cam se tenait avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

_Voilà pour aujourd'hui, je pense avoir été assez gentille en mettant la suite dès aujourd'hui, alors ce serait sympa de reviewer !!_


	3. petite note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous, ce n'est pas du tout une suite, désolée si je vous ai fait une fausse joie ( !!), Mais j'ai quelque chose à annoncer. Vous aurez remarqué que ça fait plus de deux semaines (presque trois en fait) que je n'ai pas updaté alors que j'avais annoncé qu'elle viendrait vite cette suite !!

Alors voilà, j'ai commencé a poster cette fic dès que j'ai traduit le chapitre 1, je n'avais aucune avance sur les chaps, et je voulais avancer une peu dans la traduction avant de poster le chapitre 3. Malheureusement, les vacances se sont terminées sans que j'ait fini même le 3ème chapitre, en fait j'ai coincé en plein milieu sur une phrase et pis après j'ai plus eu trop le temps d'y revenir avec les cours (je vous assure, c'est assez hard en ce moment !)

Donc n'ayant ni avancé dans les prochains, ni dans le 3ème chapitre, je me demandais si quelqu'un calé en anglais voulait bien m'aider à traduire juste ce chapitre. Je sais, je sais, c'est censé être moi l'auteur, vous n'êtes que les lecteurs, c'est en aucun cas a vous de le faire, mais si je vous demande ça c'est que je sens que je vais passer encore beaucoup de temps dessus et vous attendrez encore plus !please !!lol . Sachez, toutefois, que j'ai vraiment honte de moi, de ne même pas arriver à mener ça jusqu'au bout toute seule ! Et bien sur, si quelqu'un aide, je le ferai savoir, que en aucun cas je n'ai été toute seule pour traduire, et que le mérite ne me reviendra alors absolument pas !!

Dans tous les cas, même si personne ne se dévoue pour aider la pauvre auteur désespéreé que je suis (mdr, ze rigolee !!), Je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux ! Mais je ne préfère pas annoncer de date pour l'instant !

Voilà, voilà, sur ce, merci à ceux qui auront lu ça et encore désolée pour ce manque de mise a jour !

Ps : merci à tous les reviewers et une spécial thanks aux reviewers anonymes, auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre (laissez votre mail la prochaine fois svp) !

Gros bisous +++++++++++++++


	4. Chapitre 3 : revirements

Coucou à tous!! Non, vous en rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien le troisième chapitre, il est enfin arrivé, lol!! Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard de plus d'un mois, j'espère ne plus le reproduire! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un com et qui m'ont proposé de l'aide!! Je passe maintenant à la réponse aux reviews anonymes (les autres y ayant déjà eu droit):

**Marie **: merci pour tes encouragements et tes commentaires toujours fidèles. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir!!

**Sara **: merci pour ta review, effectivement la suite a été longue à venir lol, mais bon elle est là maintenant! Biz a toi, je suis contente que tu ai apprécié

**Adeline **: tout d'abord merci, autant de compliments me touchent, mais je te détrompe, je ne suis ni prof d'anglais, ni étudiante en anglais, seulement j'adore cette langue et je me débrouille assez bien! Merci de l'encouragement, la suite est donc là (et bien sur en français).

Les filles, laissez-moi votre adresse la prochaine fois, je pourrais répondre plus vite et plus facilement!

Quand à abby59 et Asmodel, je tenais à vous remercier particulièrement de votre proposition, bien que je n'en ai pas fait appel. Merci beaucoup!

Et, enfin, je ne peux pas poster sans remercier beinganotherone, qui a participé à ce chapitre en traduisant une petite partie !! penser à la remercier vous aussi

Venusia, hermione2b, piruleta et luce42, encore merci des commentaires !

Sayez, ne vous inquiétez pas, le blabla est fini, je vous laisse lire,lol.

**Chapitre Trois : **

"Bones? Hmm –" Booth se racla la gorge violemment pour retrouver un semblant de sang froid et regarder enfin la figure émotionnelle qui lui faisait face. "Non, je crois qu'elle prend un jour de maladie aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, mais je sais qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien l'autre." Il répondit, essayant le plus fort possible de paraître décontracté.

"Je voudrais réellement qu'elle appelle. Elle le fait a chaque fois qu'elle prend un jour de congé. Elle s'attend sûrement à ce que l'on ne le remarque pas. Mais de toute façon, que faites-vous ici?" Demanda t-elle, curieuse.  
Booth réduit rapidement la fenêtre de la vidéo. "Oh! J'envoyais juste quelques dossiers sur son ordinateur personnel pour qu'elle puisse travailler. Qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas" mentit-il.

"Je vois. Et est ce que par hasard vous sauriez où se trouvent le Dr Hodgins et Melle Montenegro?"  
"Euh.." Il essayait de gagner du temps.  
"On est juste là!" Répondit gaiement Angela, derrière Cam.

"Magnifique. Hodgins, puisque le Docteur Brennan prend un jour de repos, J'ai besoin de votre aide pour identifier quelques restes." Dit Cam en quittant le seuil de la porte et se dirigeant au dehors, vers Hodgins. Leur voix disparurent lentement tandis qu'ils marchaient et s'éloignaient toujours plus loin. Angela ferma la porte derrière elle s'approcha silencieusement du bureau où Booth était assis.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air très bien." Dit doucement Angela.

"Non." Répondit simplement Booth. Il restaura la fenêtre sur l'écran et appuya sur le bouton play.

"Où est ce? Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec elle?" Demanda Angela en étudiant le visage plein d'émotions de son amie, sur l'écran. 

"C'est le parking du garage de mon immeuble, pris la nuit dernière avant que Bones n'arrive au labo. Je pensais que si j'étudiais la vidéo chronologiquement–" 

"Que lui est-il arrivée? Vous vous êtes disputés tous les deux?" 

"…Oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'en parler indéfiniment nous aidera à la retrouver, On devrait mettre la vidéo du labo et voir s'il y a un quelconque attaquant que vous puissiez identifier." Dit Booth, plutôt pour se forcer a revenir à des pensées plus rationnelles ; Il inséra la clé USB dans l'ordinateur et attendit qu'il veuille bien démarrer le programme. Honnêtement, Booth ne pouvait supporter de voir Temperance pleurer, une fois de plus. Cela le détruisait complètement. Il se frotta les yeux de lassitude et Angela tira une chaise derrière lui.

La camera dont Booth prit l'enregistrement couvrait le laboratoire et un petit périmètre alentour. Tout comme la vidéo du parking de Booth, ils le visionnèrent en avance rapide, revenant en vitesse normale seulement quand Temperance rentrait dans le champ de vision. Rien ne semblait avoir été déplacé. Au fur et à mesure de la cassette, Temperance était tour à tour hors de vue ou dans le champ de la caméra, rassemblant des dossiers, utilisant un microscope, bref, cherchant toujours plus de travail.

"Cela ne devrait plus tarder maintenant." Dit Booth en regardant l'heure de la vidéo 1:50AM. Il n'avait en fait aucune idée de ce dont ils allaient être éventuellement témoins.

Bones revint dans le champ de vision ( N/T : Je trouve aussi que je me répète avec ce mot, désolée, pas de synonymes en stock). Elle s'appuya contre la table d'examen de la plate-forme, l'air pensive. Elle tourna ensuite le dos à la caméra et s'approcha d'un bureau sur lequel était posés, des échantillons de minéraux non-identifiés. Alors que Bones était sur le point de s'en emparer, Angela s'écria doucement (N/t : Et hop une petite antithèse par-là: lol, désolée je vous laisse lire!) "Oh! Juste là!" Et pointa sur l'écran une personne inconnue, plutôt de sexe masculin, habillé en noir. Il surgit derrière Bones, juste en dessous de la caméra. Il la saisit autour de la taille et pressa violemment une compresse blanche sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle résista, essayant de blesser son agresseur mais c'était trop tard, la substance inhalée était trop forte. Elle s'effondra à terre et sa tête heurta le coin de la table d'examen, tandis que l'assaillant ne tentait rien pour amortir sa chute.

Une Angela en larmes, se couvrit la bouche, choquée ; et la fréquence cardiaque de Booth commença à sérieusement augmenter quand il vit Temperance, sa Tempérance, gisant sur le sol dans une mare de son propre sang. La flaque s'étendait petit à petit jusqu'à ce que l'agresseur la prenne par-dessus son épaule et marche vers la fin de la plate-forme, en direction d'une femme, ouvrant un large sac en bandoulière sur le sol. L'homme jeta le corps inconscient de Bones dans le sac et le ferma presque totalement, laissant juste assez d'espace pour que l'air rentre, alors que l'inconnue, se tenait juste là, le regardant faire. Soudainement, l'écran devint flou et l'image disparut, la vidéo avait été indubitablement trafiquée. Booth était très pâle, son esprit ne semblait plus vouloir répondre ; quant à Angela elle se tenait là, les mains sur la bouche tandis qu'elle murmurait des choses incompréhensibles. Booth mit la cassette en mode pause, la rembobina, et stoppa net sur l'image d'une femme fixant le corps. Il connaissait cette femme. Il la connaissait.

Booth se leva subitement de la chaise, ouvrit la porte à la volée et se dirigea en courant vers le laboratoire où Cam travaillait avec Jack.

"Est ce que tu l'as blessé?! Comment as tu seulement pu lui faire du mal?! OU est-elle? Dis moi ce que tu lui as fait!" Hurla Booth en saisissant Cam par les épaules et la poussant violemment vers le mur. Sa rage était incontrôlable; sa voix se cassait sous l'émotion. Il tremblait de colère.

"BOOTH vous allez lui faire mal! Vous devez vous calmer" lui dit Hodgins en essayant de lui prendre le bras.

"Me calmer? Je ne me calmerai pas tant qu'elle ne m'aura pas dit où est Bones!" Répondit Booth en repoussant Hodgins.

"Booth, de quoi est ce que tu parle?! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parle! Laisse moi m'en aller!" Gémit Cam sous sa poigne de fer.

"Tu l'as mise dans le grand sac mais où l'as tu emmenée?! DIS LE MOI ou je jure que je– " Là menaça t-il alors qu'il poussait son corps contre le mur une troisième fois.

"Appelez la sécurité! Que quelqu'un appelle la sécurité, il va finir par tuer quelqu'un – " Hurla Cam.

"Ferme-la. OU est-elle? Que lui as tu fait?"

"Booth vous devez arrêter! Cela ne va pas nous aider!" lui cria Angela les larmes aux yeux. Se trouvant finalement intimidée et à la portée du tremblement de rage exhibé par Booth.

Le même agent de sécurité qui avait donné du fil à retordre ce matin pour les vidéos surveillances arriva derrière lui et tenta de pousser Booth loin de Cam. Booth était plus fort que lui, et la force procurée par l'adrénaline jouait en sa faveur, le garde savait que c'était inutile.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez!" Répéta Cam alors que Booth continuait de renforcer sa prise sur ses épaules et son cou.

Un large groupe d'agents de sécurité arrivèrent sur la plate-forme et le séparèrent. Ils traînèrent Booth en dehors du labo as qu'il continuait de hurler derrière lui sur Cam qui le regardait avec des yeux noirs. Cam se retourna marcha vers son bureau dont elle claqua la porte, laissant un Hodgins et une Angela encore choqués, rester sur la plate-forme. Zack Addy monta les escaliers. "Euh dites? Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda t-il nerveusement.

Après un bref silence, Angela se tourna doucement vers Hodgins et Zach qui la suivirent dans le bureau de Bones où ils étaient sûrs d'être hors de portée des oreilles de Cam. Elle ferma la porte et les briefa rapidement sur les évènements de la fameuse matinée, hormis la dispute entre Booth et Bones dont ils n'avaient aucun besoin d'être au courant. Hodgins savait déjà ce qu'il se passait, mais fut aussi bouleversé que Zach quand il apprit le contenu des vidéos.

"Alors… c'est Cam qui a fait ça?" Demanda Zach timidement.

"Eh bien, c'est là tout le problème. Apparemment Booth pense que c'est elle sur la vidéo, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Je veux dire, c'est peut être elle... mais..." sa voix s'estompa.

"Tu pense que c'est Booth qui saute aux conclusions parce qu'il a un avis subjectif. Je veux dire, toute cette histoire peut être en relation avec les suspicions de Booth sur Cam, comme ça ne peut avoir aucun rapport. Ce n'est pas comme si Bones manquait d'ennemis dans le département…" suggéra Hodgins.

"Je dois voir la vidéo." Déclara Zach en approchant l'ordinateur de Bones.

Angela s'assit sur la chaise de Temperance ouvrit (sur l'ordinateur) la vidéo qui avait amené Booth à réagir de manière aussi violente. Il n'y avait pas d'image à l'écran, juste un vaste fond noir. Angela trouva cela étrange puisque Booth avait arrêté la vidéo sur l'image de la femme non identifiée avant de la réduire. Elle essaya de redémarrer al vidéo mais rien n'y fit.

"Les gars, la vidéo n'est plus là." S'étouffa Angela, ravalant ses larmes, les yeux élargis d'incompréhension.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La tête de Temperance Brennan semblait prête à exploser. La douleur provenant de la blessure n'était cependant rien comparée à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir au niveau des jambes.  
"Je dois sortir d'ici" était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la pièce. Cela lui était tellement dur de rassembler ses idées dans sa tête. "Il y a tellement de sang…" pensa t-elle.

Elle se mit à penser à Booth. Elle se demandait s'il savait au moins qu'elle était partie. Il était probablement avec Cam à l'instant, se moquant des allégations de Tempérance à son égard. Ils riaient ensemble. Ça la rendait malade.

Dans une soudaine montée d'adrénaline, Temperance décida de se mettre à l'action. Elle avait déjà été dans des situations de ce genre auparavant, elle devait revenir à des pensées rationnelles. Avec toute l'énergie qui lui restait, elle balança ses bras d'avant en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et essaya de rebondir pour se redresser sur ses jambes cassées. Elle décolla son corps du froid et humide béton, dans un hoquet de douleur atroce quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que ses jambes puissent bouger. Elle était totalement incapable. Totalement seule. La rationalité, la même rationalité que Booth avait critiqué comme dirigeant sa vie, ne voulait rien dire dans cette pièce.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Agent Booth, à quoi pensiez vous?!" Cria Cullen en frappant ses mains contre le mur de la pièce d'interrogation où Booth était assis en face d'une table, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Monsieur, pour la cinquième fois, Camille Saroyan a participé à l'enlèvement du Dr. Temperance Brennan, ma partenaire, et doit donc savoir où elle est. Mr, elle est peut être en train de mourir à l'heure où nous parlons. Ecoutez, je vous ai déjà dit que Bones – Temperance – soupçonnait Camille de vol. Elle disait qu'elle avait des preuves fiables pour suggérer ---" Les yeux de Booth s'élargirent subitement alors qu'il se stoppa au milieu de la phrase.  
"La preuve! C'est dans le livre de Tempe! Sur son ordinateur! ça sera assez pour que Camille soit mise en examen pendant que je–"

"Agent Booth, vous n'allez nulle part. Je vous suspends officielle de vos fonctions au FBI jusqu'à ce que le tribunal prenne une décision au sujet de votre assaut de tout à l'heure. Heureusement pour vous, Dr Saroyan n'a pas été sérieusement amoché et a porté plainte contre vous en déclarant toutefois que votre –méprise– a eu lieu dans un moment de trouble émotionnel. Ceci étant dit –"

"Trouble émotionnel! Elle ne veut juste avoir rein d'autre contre elle quand on l'arrêtera pour – "

"Agent Booth c'en est assez. Cela étant dit, vous êtes relâché de la garde à vue jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les conditions de votre relaxation sont simples. Sous aucunes circonstances vous n'êtes autorisés à vous approcher de l'institut Jefferson. Ni d'aborder d'aucune manière que ce soit le Dr Camille Saroyan, ou vous aurez des charges criminelles a votre actif."

"Bien. Je m'en vais." Dit Booth en se levant.

"Une chose de plus. Remettez-moi s'il vous plait, votre badge et votre arme." Lui dit Cullen avec une main tendue. Booth rendit bien contre lui son arme et son badge et alla ouvrir la porte. Il retrouverait Bones. Avec ou sans le FBI.  
Il lui fallait le livre.

**A/N: Booth est-il fou? Ou as t-il raison? Rire démoniaque...  
**

T/N : reviewez et je posterai plus dès que possible !!


	5. Chapitre 4 : à nos trousses

**Note de l'auteur: Premièrement je remercie tous les gens qui ont pris le temps de reviewer (oui j'invente des verbes !!lol), ça représente beaucoup pour moi! Deuxièmement, j'espère que vous me pardonnez cette si longue absence et sachez que c'est grâce à vos supports toujours autant présent même quand je ne poste pas pendant très longtemps, que je continue !!**

**Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas!! Mais on peut toujours espérer…**

**Allons-y!**

**Chapitre 4**

Angela, Hodgins et Zach fixèrent longuement l'écran noir en face d'eux.

"Zach, penses-tu pouvoir faire une dé-fragmentation du disque et récupérer au moins un de ces enregistrements ? " Demanda Hodgins.

"Je vais essayer. Tout au moins, je peux identifier le programme qui a été utilisé pour les effacer, et alors, je pourrais peut être revenir en arrière." Zach retira la clé USB qui contenait maintenant la vidéo prise sur l'ordinateur, et partit à la recherche d'un autre ordi.

"Je vais aller voir Cam. On a besoin qu'elle pense qu'on ne sait rien de ce qui se passe. Elle pourrait ne rien avoir à faire avec ça en fin de compte, mais on ne peut pas se baser sur cela." Déclara Hodgins.

"Okay." Dit Angela, regardant toujours l'écran, manifestement distraite.

Hodgins quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Angela. "On la ramènera." Dit-il calmement à Angela. Elle ne répondit pas.

Angela s'assit là sans réfléchir, un calme olympien régna pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les voix de Cam et Hodgins, provenant de l'extérieur. Ils avaient prêté tant d'attention à la femme sur la vidéo, mais qui était donc l'homme qui avait surpris Tempe?

Le portable d'Angela sonna brusquement, comme pour la sortir une fois pour toutes de ses sombres pensées.

"Angela c'est Booth. Je suis dans ma voiture."

"OH MON DIEU Booth! Que faites-vous dehors?" Répondit Angela, choquée, mais extrêmement soulagée. Si Angela faisait confiance à quelqu'un pour sauver sa meilleure amie, c'était bien à Booth. Il l'avait prouvée à plusieurs occasions.

"Cam a porté plainte. Je suis suspendu du FBI. Pas d'arme. Longue histoire... Ecoutez – Je n'ai pas le droit d'approcher du Jeffersonian, mais il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi. Vous pourriez avoir des problèmes si vous vous faites attraper, donc faite très attention,."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez." Compléta Angela.

"Il faut que vous m'apportiez l'ordinateur de Bones. Quoique vous fassiez, ne l'éteignez pas, car ce dont j'ai besoin est dessus, et pourrait être perdu s'il manquait de batterie, ou autre chose–"

"Booth Je dois vous dire quelque chose." L'interrompit Angela. "La vidéo surveillance de Tempe se faisant attaquer – c'est parti. Ca a été effacé. J'ai quitté la pièce et quand je suis revenue… Zach est en train de faire une défragmentation pour voir s'il peut sauver quelque chose."

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Booth jura silencieusement comme pour lui-même avant de se reprendre : heureusement, ce n'était pas le dossier dont il avait besoin. Il était de toute façon sur que la femme sur la vidéo était Cam. Il rompit le silence.

"J'ai toujours besoin de l'ordinateur. Bones avait essayé de me dire quelque chose à propos de la manière dont elle avait caché les preuves de la culpabilité de Camille mais je… Elle n'a pu finir ce qu'elle disait. Ecoutez, vous devez faire sortir le portable (pc) d'ici, monter dans votre voiture, et aller à l'appartement de Bones. Je vous attendrais la bas. Avez vous une clé?"

"Oui j'en ai une. Donnez-moi une demi-heure. Je vais le sortir d'ici."

Angela raccrocha le téléphone et referma l'ordinateur de Bones, le mettant en mode veille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose pour le cacher. Elle trouva un large sac en toile que Temperance utilisait souvent pour porter les interminables liasses de papiers et dossiers. _"C'est juste en dessous d'une brouette dans l'échelon…"_ disait-elle. Angela mit l'ordinateur dans le sac, et prit son propre sac à mains, qui, bien heureusement, était toujours sur le canapé où elle l'avait posé le matin même. Elle sortit ses clés de voiture, éteignit la lumière du bureau, et referma la porte. Elle tournoya et heurta brusquement l'agent de sécurité qui avait tenté d'empêcher Booth de sauter sur Cam le matin même.

"Je suis désolée mademoiselle. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur." Bredouilla maladroitement le garde, en reculant légèrement.

"Oh, ce n'est rien. Je crois que je suis un peu distraite après ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure." Répondit Angela, essayant vainement de garder un ton détaché.

"Oui, c'était vraiment quelque chose ! (…) Puis-je cous demander ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau du docteur Brennan pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remarquer."

"Oh! Moi? Brennan et moi sommes meilleures amies, et comme apparemment elle est malade aujourd'hui, je suis allé la bas lui prendre quelques affaires et remettre un brin d'ordre. Entre vous et moi, Tempe a beau être un génie , ses capacités en matière d'ordre sont limitées. " Plaisanta nerveusement Angela, en s'éloignant d'un pas du garde et de la porte.

"Oh c'est donc ça?" Rit l'agent. "Passez une bonne journée m'dam." Il sourit et continua son chemin dans l'autre sens.

"Fiou. J'ai eu chaud…" pensa Angela. En sortant, elle vit Hodgins devant le microscope, seul, il regarda vers elle brièvement et lui fit un signe de tête encouragent. Elle sortit donc du Jeffersonian, l'ordinateur et le reste en sa possession, et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Tempe pour y retrouver Booth.

Le garde marcha vers la petite véranda juste au dehors du labo. Il prit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

"John qu'y a t-il?" Répondit une voix féminine.

"Camille – ils sont à nos trousses." Dit le garde. Puis il raccrocha et retourna au travail.

**N/T 2 : les réponses aux reviews vont être rassemblées en une réponse générale étant donnée que la majorité des coms m'ont été fait il y a un sacré bout de temps et que j'ai pensé que ça ferait bête de répondre à des reviews dont la personne ne doit pas se souvenir. Donc je tiens a vous remercier infiniment encore une fois : **

**merci pour vos compliments !!! lol**

**non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas la fic (comme vous avez pu le constater lol), j'étais simplement dans une mauvaise passe mais maintenant ça va beaucoup mieux et grâce à vous**

**Si, on m'a déjà dit que le chantage en échange de reviews c'est mal, stt que je n'ai pas respecté ma part du contrat !**

**Surtout n'arrêtez pas vos reviews et je le redis, pour les anonymes mettez-moi une adresse (je sais que pour cette fois je n'ai pas répondu mais j'ai pris mes résolutions et j'ai bien l'intention de répondre maintenant !)**

**Je vous adore tous !!!!!!! Du fond du cœur. Ces derniers temps, ça n'allait effectivement pas super mais à chaque fois que je voyais une review, j'allais subitement mieux (enfin, si on excepte la partie de moi qui se détestait sans arrêt de vous avoir autant fait languir !)**

**Le chapitre 5 c'est pendant ces vacances et c'est sur a 100°/° ! Que je sois damné si je faillis à cette promesse (mdr !)**

…………**et bien rien en fait, j'ai fini mon blablatage donc je vous laisse reprendre votre ptite routine (après être passé par la case review bien sur, hihi)**


	6. Chapter 5 partie 1

**Coucou, bonnes fêtes a tous !! Encore désolée, j'ai pas d'excuses en plus. Merci pour vos reviews ? Si je n'ai pas répondu, signalez le moi, je le ferai direct. Plus de promesses cette fois ci lol !**

Booth monta les marches qui menaient à l'appartement de Bones (au deuxième étage) et inséra la clé dans la serrure. Il avait remarqué le trousseau de Bones sur son bureau ce matin, et avait eu la présence d'esprit de le prendre avant qu'il ne puisse plus mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans l'institut. Il entra, alluma la lumière et referma la porte derrière lui avant de commencer à parcourir lentement la pièce. L'appartement était exactement comme Angela le lui avait décrit le matin même. Tout était parfaitement rangé, pas de plats qui traînent, et on n'aurait dit que personne n'avait dormi dans le lit – pas comme si c'était une grande surprise. C'était vraiment un bel appartement, tout comme dans son bureau, tout ici lui faisait penser à elle. Il marcha jusqu'au frigidaire et remarqua une boite de chez Wong Foo's laissée négligemment sur le comptoir, puis alla vers le lecteur CD en se rappelant ce moment si embarrassant lors duquel ils avaient dansé sur une vieille musique étrangère.

Booth continua à errer sans réel but dans l'appartement, la tête dans les nuages, pour s'arrêter finalement devant une petite table de chevet près de la chambre sur laquelle on remarquait une photo dans un fragile cadre d'étain. Booth la prit et la fixa plusieurs minutes durant. C'était une image de Temperance aux environs de 10 ans portant une grenouille, les bras protecteurs de Russ l'entouraient, la bloquant au creux de son épaule. Russ souriait malicieusement à travers l'appareil tandis que Tempe riait et regardait dans une toute autre direction, une moue caractéristique se peignant sur le visage. Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant la même expression qu'il aimait tant voir sur elle chaque jour. Son sourire était souvent suffisant pour le laisser bouche bée. Dans un certain sens, maintenant c'était Booth qui avait cette étreinte protectrice sur elle chaque jour. _"Excepté pour l'instant…"_ pensa t-il en lui-même avec peine. Il regardait encore la photo quand Angela entra et se plaça derrière lui, portant un grand sac.

"Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer." Dit Booth, embarrassé.

Angela ignora sa remarque. "Elle compte vraiment pour vous, n'est ce pas." Dit-elle simplement en regardant à son tour la photo de Tempe et Russ.

"Oui." Répliqua t-il, la voix chargée d'émotion.

()()()_Pendant ce temps…_

"Camille." Dit John,(le garde), en rentrant brusquement dans son bureau et fermant la porte derrière lui.

"Qu'y a t-il? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler ici. On ne peut pas se permettre d'être vus ensemble." Répondit Cam en continuant à fouiller son bureau, cherchant quelque chose.

"Montenegro sait. Je l'ai vu quitter le bureau de Brennan il y a environ 15 minutes et elle semblait assez secouée. Une fois partie, j'ai été voir le bureau et le Pc n'y était plus. Cet ordinateur à toutes les –"

"Tu te fous de moi? Tu n'as pas eu la présence d'esprit de fermer la porte à clé? John sais-tu combien de temps on passerait en prison rien qu'avec les inculpations pour vol?! Sans mentionner Brennan! Quand as tu été la voir dernièrement?"

"Ecoute, je fais de mon mieux, Ok! Je ne voulais même pas donner à Booth la vidéo surveillance au début mais il a sorti son badge, je ne pouvais rien faire! Une fois qu'il l'a vu et est venu t'attaquer, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais quand j'ai vu les autres officiers s'activer autour de vous, j'ai réalisé que c'était ma chance. J'ai couru vers son bureau et mit le virus Orchid 11 sur l'enregistrement et ça aurait du tout détruire. Je ne sais même pas –"

"Ecoute John, je n'ai vraiment rien à faire de la manière dont tu t'y prends, mais sous aucune circonstance je ne veux voir d'autres erreurs. Cela pourrait nous coûter tout ce que nous avons réalisé jusqu'à maintenant! S'ils la trouvent, c'en est fini de nous. Elle prouvera ce que l'on a volé et on plongera. Maintenant sort de mon bureau et fait ton boulot !" Répliqua sèchement Cam.

John fit demi-tour silencieusement e quitta la pièce, se dirigeant vers la sortie du labo et vers les ascenseurs. Il ne ferait jamais d'autre erreur. C'était du sérieux maintenant.

()()()_Pendant ce temps…_

Booth et Angela s'assirent dans la cuisine de Brennan et ouvrirent l'ordinateur.  
"Alors qu'est ce que l'on cherche exactement?" Demanda Angela.

"La nuit dernière Brennan a mentionné avoir des preuves pour témoigner de la culpabilité de Camille à propos des vols. Ca devrait être quelque part sur cet ordi, dans l'un de ces fichiers réduits."

Booth restaura le dernier chapitre du livre de Bones et le fit défiler. Tout semblait en place. Dans d'autres circonstances, c'aurait été l'occasion rêvée pour fouiner dans son livre et lire tout ce qui se rapportait à "lui", mais avec la gravité de ces jours, l'idée ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Presque à la fin du document, il y avait un étrange code. Seeley pressa la touche Ctrl et cliqua sur le code. Quelques secondes plus tard, un fichier média s'ouvrit et sept fenêtres apparurent à l'écran. _"Bon travail Bones"_ Murmura Booth dans un souffle, une impatience grandissante au fond de lui à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à voir.

Le premier clip vidéo datait d'il y a deux semaines, vers minuit. On aurait dit que Temperance avait caché la camera sur une étagère dans le labo, avec une vue imprenable sur la table d'examen. Tempe avait sûrement du monter la vidéo elle-même, puisque cela commençait pile au moment de l'action. Cam entra dans le champ de vision et marcha vers le corps allongé sur la table d'examen. En face du corps, se trouvait sur la table des preuves (je n'ai pas trouvé comment le dire autrement, désolée pr la répétition !) où l'équipe avait étalé tous les objets et vêtements trouvés aux alentours et sur le corps lors de sa découverte – incluant un collier en diamant. Cam prit silencieusement et avec désinvolture le collier et le mit dans la poche de sa blouse.

"Oh mon Dieu!! Vous avez vu ça?" Dit une Angela bouche-bée. Booth secoua la tête, incrédule.

"J'aurais du l'écouter." Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Ils regardèrent les 6 autres films dans un silence religieux. Chacun montrait la même procédure, pour différents objets de valeur à chaque fois. A la fin du dernier clip, quand ils retournèrent sur l'écran principal de la fenêtre précédemment ouverte (je trouve ma formulation très lourde aussi, y a pas que vous, bien qu'en anglais ça passe beaucoup mieux, je n'ai pas réussi a le rendre exactement pareil, déçue ), il y avait un document officiel saisi par Temperance :

"_Je suis le Dr. Temperance Brennan et travaille en tant qu'anthropologue judiciaire à l'institut Jefferson. Je suis sous la direction du Dr Camille Saroyan qui apparaît dans cette vidéo. Au cours de cette enquête, vous pourrez remarquer que toutes les vidéos de surveillance du bâtiment aux dites heures du vol ont été effacées, ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai caché une caméra de moi-même. Le document existe dans son intégralité et je vous confie la tache de les utiliser pour des poursuites."_

"Pourquoi Cam risquerait son job de cette manière?"

" A vrai dire, je m'en fiche complètement. Je suis juste content d'avoir les preuves nécessaires pour la mettre en garde à vue et que le FBI puisse alors commencer une enquête officielle. Angela il y a une chose que tu dois encore faire. Cullen ne m'écoutera jamais si je lui rapporte ceci moi même. Il ne le regardera même pas, tout ce qui l'intéressera c'est le fait que l'ordinateur a été prit de son bureau (à Bones) alors que je ne devais pas y être. Si vous l'emmenez vous, il écoutera. Il faut que vous alliez le voir."

"Booth Je… Bon d'accord. Je le ferai pour Brennan. Je vous tient au courant dès que je lui aurait parlé." Dit elle en fermant le pc puis se levant, prête à partir.

"Merci, Angela. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que vous me contactiez. Je vais appeler Hodgins et Zach pour savoir s'il y a du nouveau en ce qui concerne les vidéos effacées. C'est le seul réel endroit où je puisse rester."

"Ok, je reste en contact." Répondit Angela en fermant la porte.

Une fois Angela partie, Booth sortit son portable et appela Hodgins. Il détestait l'appeler sachant qu'il risquait de se compromettre.  
Hodgins répondit. "Hodgins, c'est Booth. Ne réagissez pas à ma voix. Faites comme ci j'étais une autre personne." Dit rapidement Booth.

"Rob, Pourquoi m'appelle - tu au travail une fois de plus?"

"Bon boulot. Maintenant écoutez. Angela est partie parler à Cullen parce qu'on a trouvé des preuves pour envoyer Cam à l'ombre en ce qui concerne les vols. Et alors, nous pourrons officiellement l'interroger et trouver Bones. J'ai besoin que tu surveille Cam consciencieusement sans éveiller ses soupçons. Toute une bande d'agents du FBI devrait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de la perdre de vue."

"Ok, donc j'observe juste les échantillons de monnaie (environ ça je crois) et nous devrions pouvoir localiser l'arme.."

"Bien. Zach a t-il récupéré les dossiers ?"

"Le travail progresse et on vous laissera savoir dès qu'on aura terminé vous et votre boite"

"Ok. Cam sera bientôt en garde à vue. Bon travail." Dit Booth en raccrochant.

Voilà, c'est une partie du chapitre 5 **j'ai besoin de savoir si vous préférez que j'update la suite ici ou alors sur une nouveau chapitre.**


	7. Chapter 5, partie 2

_**Voila, ce chapitre reprend là ou le précédent avait été coupé donc n'hésitez pas à cliquer pour voir le précédent si vous ne vous en rappelez pas.**_

()()()_Pendant ce temps…_

Angela passa résolument devant la receptioniste de Cullen qui protestait véhément et se dirigea tout droit vers son bureau, où il terminait de signer de la paperasse.

"Excusez moi, mais que faites vous à débarquer ici subitement?" Demanda Cullen en faisant un signe à la receptionniste lui signifiant qu'il avait la situation en main.

"Monsieur mon nom est Angela Montenegro et je travaille au Jeffersonian. Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. Nous avons –"

"Dites moi que vous ne travaillez PAS avec Booth. Si cet homme vient ici—"

"Oh non non, J'ai trouvé ça toute seule en enquêtant sur la disparition de Brennan." Protesta Angela tout en ouvrant ,sans demander d'autorisation, le pc portable sur le bureau de Cullen puis ouvrit les clips.

"Ms. Montenegro Je pense que vous devriez partir… Eh bien ça alors." Dit Cullen dubitatif à l'image de Cam et du bracelet en face de lui.

xoxoxo

()()()_Au même moment…_

Brennan pouvait entendre des pas en direction de la porte. Elle était à peine consciente et avait du mal à maintenir sa tête et rester éveillée. Si elle perdait connaissance, elle pourrait ne jamais sortir de là.

Un homme ouvrit la porte et la referma vivement derrière lui. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment distinguer son visage à cause de l'obscurité, mais il alluma une petite lanterne dans le coin de la pièce ,elle se mit alors à le fixer.

"Bonjour Dr. Brennan. Je suis juste venu voir s'il y avait quoique ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous."

Brennan tenta d'ouvrir sa bouche afin de laisser éclater la réponse ironique qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais la seule chose qui ressortit fut un son incompréhensible.

"Rien? Très bien dans ce cas. Oh si, une dernière chose." Dit il en sortant un petit appareil photo de sa poche. "je suis sûr que votre cher ami Booth aimerait vraiment voir à quel point vous êtes jolie actuellement." Continua t-il en se levant et prenant quelques photos.

Brennan n'avait cure des actions de cet homme. Sa tête était si douloureuse en ce moment, elle ne lui ferait pas face même si elle le pouvait cependant. La citation du nom de Booth lui donna la première étincelle d'espoir attendue depuis un certain temps. C'était enfin une réelle raison de survivre. Une raison de se battre.

xoxoxo

()()()_Pendant ce temps…_

Booth s'assit à la table, attendant simplement, la tête dans les mains, quand le portable de Brennan sonna. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou pas, mais décida finalement qu'il fallait mieux tenter.

"Agent Booth" Une voix altérée lui parvint de l'autre bout du téléphone.

"Camille?! Dis moi où elle est! Je sais– "

"Ce n'est pas Camille. Et je vous suggère de vous taire et de m'écouter, si vous voulez cette femme saine et sauve. Quand je raccrocherai le téléphone, vous irez ouvrir la porte de l'appartement, où un paquet vous attendra. Vous aurez une nouvelle fois de mes nouvelles dans l'heure qui suit. Ceci n'est seulement qu'un…avant goût . Ne vous approchez pas de Camille." La communication fut coupée.

Seeley claqua brusquement le portable contre la table et courut ouvrir la porte. Il y avait une large enveloppe beige sur le seuil. Booth la prit et rentra à l'intérieur, Il s'assit sur le canapé et défit le sceau.

xoxoxo

()()()_Meanwhile…_

"Que personne ne bouge!" Hurla un agent dans le labo médical du Jeffersonian. Hodgins et Cam travaillaient ensemble à la reconstitution d'un squelette quand l''équipe pénétra brusquement dans le labo, armes levés, toutes pointées sur eux.  
Les gardes envahirent la plateforme et s'approchèrent de Cam. Elle ne résista pas, elle ne les regarda même pas : elle mit calmement ses mains derrière son dos et les laissa passer des menottes autour de ses fins poignets, tout en lui énoncant ses droits.

Hodgins recula, soupirant silencieusement de soulagement, _"Il était temps."_ Pensa t-il pour lui même, tout en jetant un oeil vers la porte d'entrée où se tenaient Angela, les bras repliés autour de la taille, et un Cullen à la mine grave.

Les agents fédéraux trainèrent Camille hors de l'institut ,et , alors qu'elle sortait du labo, elle leva les yeux vers le centre de sécurité pour voir un John horrifié la suivre du regard.

C'était terminé.

**N/T **

Voili, voilou, je sais que ça fait longtemps que vous attendiez la suite, donc la voici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, dîtes moi si quelque chose ne va pas.

J'ai remarqué que le nombre de reviews baissait considérablement ces temps-ci, j'admet l'avoir en quelque sorte cherché avec toutes mes promesses jamis tenues, mais j'espère sincèrement que vous saurez me pardonner et donc y mettre un peu du votre en laissant des coms.

A bientôt, Sara.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Edit du 31/03/08 : je viens de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas officiellement remercié les reviews du chapitre précédent alors voila : un grand merci à **stace** et **tagada **pour leurs soutien et les compliments, j'apprécie beaucoup. Et puis merci aussi à **mbrennan**, à qui j'ai déjà répondu personnellement.


	8. annonce importante

Bonjour à tous, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une annonce.

Je pense que vous avez tous remarqué que cette histoire n'a pas été mise à jour depuis un long moment, j'en explique les raisons dans ce qui suit, ce ne sont en aucun cas des tentatives pour me trouver des excuses mais des simples faits.

Je suis actuellement en première année de médecine, et le travail est assez intense (je sors tout juste de mon concours part1), c'est ce qui pourrait expliquer l'absence de chapitres pour cette année scolaire en tout cas ; mais il est vrai que j'aurais peut être pu m'arranger pour vous finir ça l'année dernière, seulement autant l'avouer, je manquais de motivations.

En résumé, je suis réellement désolée d'en arriver à ça mais j'ai décidé de mettre cette trad' en pause jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le manque de temps combiné au fait que je ne trouve pas tout le temps la motivation nécessaire sont autant de raisons pour me décider à arrêter de vous faire attendre indéfiniment.

En soi, je vous l'accorde, ça ne changera pas grand chose pour vous, étant donné que de toute façon les mises à jour ne venaient pas, mais au moins là vous êtes fixés.

Je n'exclue pas de reprendre cette fic un jour (surtout si j'ai mon concours cette année ^^).

En attendant que le temps et la motivation me reviennent, si quelqu'un se sent de reprendre la traduction (après qu'on en parle avec l'auteur bien sur), je n'y vois aucun inconvénient (j'en serais même honorée), je pourrais éventuellement donner un petit coup de main, ou tous simplement lui envoyer ce que j'ai traduit du chapitre 6 pour l'instant.

Voilà, encore une fois je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, et sachez que je m'en veux de n'avoir pu finir ce que j'avais commencé avec tant de cœur.

J'espère que vous saurez me comprendre, et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici que ce soit en commentant ou en m'ajoutant à leurs listes favorites (même si sur la fin les reviews se sont faites quasi inexistantes, lol). D'ailleurs soi dit en passant, « feel free to react » !! (en gros, vous pouvez me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça, même si ce n'est pas ce que vous espériez et que vous avez juste envie de m'insulter de tous les noms, lol je comprendrais)

Amicalement, Sara.


End file.
